


this should have had a clever title

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [24]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Paris - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 24th:</p><p>the morning after the doctor and reader's night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this should have had a clever title

You’d awoken to the smell of rain and the patter of those drops on the rooftop as you slowly realized where you were.

You were snuggled up next to the doctor, who was asleep.

You looked around, finding that you’d ended up in paris, the chill of late October seeping into the room from an open window.

You took a deep breath, yawning and looking at his sleeping face. You’d never seen the doctor sleep. You weren’t even sure he needed it. Yet here he was, out like a light, quietly snoring beside you.

Then it hit you.

Everything that happened last night.

You lifted up the covers slowly, peering under to see something that confirmed your theory. You were naked.

HE was naked.

You blushed as you remembered exactly how much fun you’d had last night. Your thighs were sore, you were coverd in bruises, the top of your head hurt…

And you didn’t regret a single moment.

You heard a yawn beside you, and looked over to see the doctor waking up.

His eyes opened, and he smiled at you.

“oh. Good morning Y/N…” he said drowsily, hugging you close to him.

You chuckled. “good morning, doc.”

He kissed your temple, trying not to fall back asleep.

“do you know where left the sonic, love?”

You shook your head, relaxing into him.

“it’s probably on the bed somewhere.” You mumbled, slowly prying his arms off you and putting on his shirt as you crossed the room to make yourself coffee.

“why would it be on the-“ he stopped dead in his sentence. “oh yeah…” he muttered.

You turned around to see his blush, slowly spreading across his cheeks.

You chuckled. “yep.” Last night had indeed been a wild ride. After the two of you…finished, he’d taken the sonic and…used it. Inside you. Like, deep inside you.

And god, it was so fucking hot.

You felt yourself feeling a little awkward, not wanting to get too…worked up again, and walked over to the bed, taking a sip of your coffee before setting it down on the bedside table.

“are you…okay?” you asked, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

He nodded, looking at you. “of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he smiled. “i…I just spent the night with the loveliest girl on earth.” He blushed harder upon saying that.

“anyway!” he said so loudly you jumped, “we’ve gotta get going! Things to do…planets to save, right?” he jumped out of bed, kissing you full on the lips as he took his shirt off you.

He rattled off the names of planets you’d never heard of to go visit, but you weren’t exactly paying his words the most attention.

You smiled at the way he hopped to put his pants back on, spinning around and looking for his bowtie.

God, he was such a child at times. But hey, that’s why you love him.

That’s your doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on future fics and stuff! :3


End file.
